The Redhead
by mysticaljayne
Summary: Crossover: Charmed, Supernatural, Leverage. Mainly Wyatt, Chris, Dean, Sam, Parker, and one of my own. Enjoy. In the process of being rewritten. Will be put up under a different name. Will put new name in another chapter at end.
1. Eavesdropping Can be Informative

**AN: I don't own Charmed, Supernatural, or Leverage**

**It starts out with Charmed, but the others will join in. They will. Just trust me on this.**

Place: Up There

People: Wyatt Halliwell (around 16 yrs)

Chris Halliwell (around 14 years)

'White. White. White. Everything is white up here,' Chris complained to himself as he scanned his surroundings. Just moments ago he and his older brother had orbed up here to see what draw this place had on their father. So far, Chris wasn't seeing it.

"Chris? Can we leave now? You know grandpa doesn't like up coming up here." Wyatt, the dutiful son/brother/nephew/etc. just had to vie his opinion on the situation.

Chris rolled his eyes at the irony. Just last year he had been the one reminding Wyatt of Grandpa Victor's rules. "That's sweet coming from you. Anyway, he understands that we just want to know what Cousin Rueben is up to."

Wyatt shook his head, blue eyes twinkling in merriment. "Fine. We're just here to see how Cousin Rueben has adapted to being a white lighter, if anybody asks."

Whispers reaching his ears had Chris grabbing his brother's arm and pulling them both behind a pillar. Even though the two of them had a story for why they were up here, they really weren't allowed. The Elders, and most white lighters, didn't take kindly to any of the half-breeds roaming up in the clouds on their own.

"The Matriarch refused again." A female voice reported from the other side of the pillar.

'Matriarch?' Chris mouthed to Wyatt. Normally they didn't hear much in the way of information when they came up here, so this was something new for the both of them.

"Again? You think she would change her mind considering recent events." A male voice replied to the reporting female.

The two boys looked to each other. Wyatt tapped his wrist with two fingers to remind Chris about the time. They only had so long before Grandpa started to wonder where the two of them had gone to instead of their bedrooms.

"She told me that she and her granddaughter have no need of a white lighter. That the two of them will be fine on their own." The female gave out the information just as Wyatt's face scrunched up in concentration.

'Grandpa.' Wyatt mouthed the word, careful not to actually speak it. He reached out and grabbed a handful of Chris's jacket in preparation to orb back to the manor.

Before they left, the male spoke up once more. "Hopefully they'll be fine on their own on our side…"

**What do you guys think? It's just a start, and it's kind of short, but there's more. Give me an idea of what you all think.**


	2. An Offer to Refuse

**For the Charmed fans out there, season 8 didn't happen in this world. For those that aren't Charmed fans, the three witches faked their deaths at the end of season seven and made new identities for themselves. Sorry for you all that really like season 8, but it just fits better with this story line.**

Time: about two hours ago

People: Althea Wilde (teenager, close to Chris's age)

Rose Phoenix (older woman, early 60's-ish)

Althea looked around her room, and sighed at the unfairness of it all. They were about to leave, again, and again without all of the people that had arrived. The Wilde family was just cursed. It was the only explanation the girl could come up with.

"We want nothing to do with your kind!" Althea heard her grandmother's raised voice, and her reaction was instinctive.

Holding an athame in one hand, she crouches low and slowly opens the door. She watches her grandmother and a stranger talk. The stranger was wearing what she guessed to be 'normal' clothes. Both of their voices were raised.

"Think of your granddaughter, Rose." The other person, female pleaded of her grandmother. The female didn't appear threatening, but appearances are easily deceiving.

Her grandmother crossed her arms over her chest. "I am thinking of her when I say 'no'."

"How?!" The strange female bites out. "How can you think she'd be safer without a whitelighter to heal her? Guide her? She is in more danger without one. I thought I wouldn't have to explain, considering how your daughter died."

"Get out!" Althea rose from her crouch to point the athame at the stranger. "You know nothing about my mother! Nothing!"

Her grandmother stepped in front of the stranger so that Althea's eyes landed on her. "Finish packing." The redheaded teenager didn't move from her stance by the door. "That's an order."

To the stranger's surprise, the girl's blue gaze left them. A breath of air left the stranger as the child went back into the room she had just left. The power the girl held was terrifyingly strong. If the girl ever fell…

The thought stopped in the strangers mind as the grandmother turned back to her. "You heard my granddaughter. Get out." The older woman flicked her wrist, and the whitelighter that had dared to come to offer her service was stuck staring at the closed door of the apartment.

Before orbing out, the whitelighter gave herself a moment to think about the last two members of the Wilde family. Rose had turned her back on her family to be with Lucas Wilde. At his death, she had changed, and not for the better. The Wilde family that had fought on the side of good for three generations was then slipping back onto the side of evil. When Bryna, her daughter, married a demon, the privilege of having a whitelighter was revoked. At the birth of the granddaughter, the family took a turnabout. There was just something about the girl that pulled the good out in all who came near…

The family has changed a great deal during the time the whitelighter had known of them. At first they fought for good, then evil, and after the birth of the last, for good. Even through death, the remaining members fought for good. This last death, though, may flip the last two back to the side of evil, for it held betrayal as well.

If the girl ever fell to evil…

Hell, maybe even the Charmed Ones couldn't stop her.

Too bad there are no Charmed Ones left, just their two progeny that are just as volatile as the child in that apartment.

**What do you think? I should have the next one up in the next few days. Enjoy.**


	3. Wanting a Facelift

**I don't own anybody that you know, in any universe.  
>Oh…and this is future Charmed, past Supernatural, and past Leverage. The Charmed Sons, Winchester boys, and the younger three of Leverage are around the same age. Give or take a few years.<strong>

Time: 3 hours later-ish

Where: Halliwell Manor

People: Julie Bennett/ Piper Halliwell

Julia Bennett/ Phoebe Halliwell

Juliet Bennett/ Paige Matthews

"What?!" Piper, now going by Julie Bennett and with a new face to match her new name, yelled over the phone so that her globe-trotting sister could hear.

"I said…" Paige ducked as Piper raised her free hand and blew up the flower pot behind Paige. Paige straightened just a Phoebe/Julia came running in.

"What happened? Is it a…"Her voice trailed off as she took in the scene of the kitchen. "Pa… Juliet! What are you doing here?" Even after so many years, they still slipped up from time to time and used their old names.

"Scaring Piper, apparently." Paige let the name flow without a thought. A smile also grew on her face at the glare Piper was sending her way.

Piper lowered her free hand and placed the phone back in its place. "Juliet, you know better than to interrupt me when I'm cooking."

Paige ignored her to lean against a table. "I want my face back. I'm tired of appearing to others as something other than myself."

Piper sighed, even as Phoebe moved to give Paige a hug. "We're supposed to be dead, Paige."

"I'm tired of this." Paige closed her eyes. "I just want to be ourselves again."

Phoebe took Paige's hands in her own and turned her so that the two women were eye to eye. "We are still ourselves, Paige. The only thing that has changed is our faces."

"And our names." Paige mumbled under her breath.

Phoebe and Piper shared a knowing look. "Does this have anything to do with a guy?" Phoebe had to be the one to ask.

Paige took a seat at the table. "Yeah…I met him at a bar." Soon Phoebe and Piper were taking seats next to her.

Phoebe had a smirk on her face. "Taking a page out of my book, little sis?" Normally she was the one picking up men at bars.

"You could say that." Paige smirked before turning back to a frown. "But I want him to see me as me. Not as Julie Bennett."

Phoebe held her hands again. "Maybe you can tell him? Show him?"

Paige's smile was still sad. "But we still have our secret to keep."

Piper listened as the two talked, and her shoulders slumped. "Tell us about him." Phoebe and Paige, especially Paige, hadn't wanted to stop fighting the supernatural evil in the world. Paige had started traveling not long after they faked their deaths. She traveled to protect their identities, even if she couldn't control her need to protect innocents.

'Heck." Piper thought to herself, 'even I've went on a few vanquishes.'

Paige began to describe the man that had her rethinking their choice so many years ago. "His name is John. John Winchester…"

**Tada! What do you guys think?**


	4. News

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Being rewritten. When I have more than one chapter wrote, I'll put it up in a new story. Until then…/span/p 


End file.
